Question: To get to work each morning, Ashley takes a car 9.68 kilometers and a bike 4.29 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 25.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ashley's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 13.97 kilometers in total.